<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're...You by smolwritergurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016628">You're...You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwritergurl/pseuds/smolwritergurl'>smolwritergurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lemonade Mouth (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, uhhhhhhhhhhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwritergurl/pseuds/smolwritergurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's something wrong with me, Wen"</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with you, Olivia, you're just...you." </p><p> </p><p>What does that even mean? Olivia spent days wondering what Wen could've meant. Is that a bad thing?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wen Gifford/Olivia White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're...You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There's something wrong with me, Wen"</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with you, Olivia, you're just...you." </p><p> </p><p>What does that even mean? Olivia spent days wondering what Wen could've meant. Is that a bad thing?</p><p>"Olivia!", Mo exclaims, shaking the blonde out of her state of trance. Olivia looks up at the faces of her bandmates and mumbles a quick "sorry."</p><p>"Uh, what were we talking about again?", Olivia asks, trying to regain focus.</p><p>"We were talking about how hot Kristen Stewart is", Stella replies, tuning her guitar. Mo gives her a "what are you even talking about" look. Stella shrugs and mutters, "worth a shot."</p><p>"Are you ok, Liv?", Wen asks, looking at her with concern. Olivia ignores him and flips through her songbook.</p><p>"I have a new song I want you guys to hear, just let me find it", she says, stopping at page and letting the others look at it.</p><p>Stella sets her guitar down and jumps down off of the stage. She motions for Mo to follow her. Stella takes Mo by the wrist and leads her to the bathroom.</p><p>"Couldn't go by yourself?", Mo asks, giggling. Stella gives her a death glare. "Sorry."</p><p>"That was weird, the thing that happened in there between Wen and Olivia", Stella replies. "They're usually so...couple-y."</p><p>"Since when do you pay attention to "couple-y" stuff?", Mo questions. The guitarist shrugs.</p><p>"Do you think they broke up?", Stella asks, raising one eyebrow.</p><p>"They were never together!", Mo reasons.</p><p>"Yeah, but you never know, they could've been secretly dating, I've done that before", Stella replies.</p><p>"But Wen and Olivia are like the shyest people ever! They're the dedicated babies of the group", Mo says. "Well, besides Charlie."</p><p>"True", Stella replies. "Should we ask them? Or should we just see how it plays out."</p><p>"The latter, we don't wanna seem nosy", Mo replies. "Do we?"</p><p>"No...maybe", Stella smirks evilly. </p><p>"Stella!", Mo scolds, turning the faucet on and throwing water on her bandmate.</p><p>"Now they're gonna think I peed my pants!", Stella exclaims, quickly dabbing a paper towel on herself.</p><p>"Good", Mo replies, turning on her heel and leaving the bathroom. Stella follows quickly after, still trying to dry herself off.</p><p>--</p><p>"I was assaulted in the bathroom!", Stella exclaims, hopping back on the stage. "Hey, where's Olivia?" She looks over at the empty spot next to Wen.</p><p>"She had to go, apparently", Charlie replies, twirling his drumstick with his hand. "How were you assaulted? Mo went with you."</p><p>"Exactly! It was her!", Stella says, pointing at Mo. She goes over to Wen and points her finger into his chest. "Did you do something to Olivia?"</p><p>"What?! No! She's been avoiding me for days", Wen replies. "You saw what happened earlier."</p><p>"Mm hmmm", Stella says, putting her finger up to her chin. "Well, Detective Banjaree, looks like we have a mystery that needs solving." Mo rolls her eyes and shakes her head. </p><p>"I'm not going to help you on this one", she says. "As a matter of fact, you shouldn't even get involved, Stel." Stella pouts and goes back to tuning her guitar, creating an awkward silence between the four.</p><p>That is until Charlie makes a "ba-dum ching" sound with his drums. That only earns him glares from his 3 bandmates.</p><p>--</p><p>The next day, Wen gets the same treatment from Olivia he's been getting the past couple days, except this time when Wen asks her what's bothering her, Olivia responds with "Nothing, I'm fine." That's obviously a lie, but Wen doesn't wanna push Olivia for the truth.</p><p>--</p><p>That same day, after school, Olivia rides her bike over to Wen's house. She knocks on the door and waits a moment.</p><p>"Olivia!", Wen exclaims, quite surprised to see the singer on his doorstep. "Uh, what are you doing...here?"</p><p>"Oh, are you busy? Because if you are then-", Olivia starts to say.</p><p>"No no, I'm not busy", Wen replies. "Would you like to come in?" Olivia shakes her head.</p><p>"I can't stay long, I just wanted to tell you something", she says, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Wen steps out onto the porch, closing the door behind him.</p><p>"Ok...go on", Wen urges, putting his hands in his pockets.</p><p>"...There is something wrong with me...since Monday I've been wondering what exactly it is...and when you told me that I was ..."me" I didn't know what that meant...if it meant anything at all...but I know what's wrong with me...I'm too much of a coward and because of that, I can't tell you how I feel, but the truth is, I like you, Wendall Julian Gifford."</p><p>Wen's silent for a moment, surprised at the confession. He's surprised that Olivia feels the same way he does. Without a hesitation, Wen grabs Olivia's hand and pulls her into a kiss.</p><p>When they both pull away, they blush.</p><p>"Well, that happened", Olivia says, smiling up at Wen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>